Darkness to Dawn
by twilight harry potter101
Summary: Skylar Black suffered a lot since her mother's death and her father's imprisonment. She couldn't help but feel it was his fault. It was all his fault. Harry Potter ruined her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness to Dawn**

**Chapter 1**

Michelle and I looked at our younger brother. He had grown a lot in the last eleven years. The once tiny baby boy was now a scrawny twelve-year-old. We had saw this coming. Without our free will, we ran up to our baby brother and hugged him. I pulled back and noticed he looked confused. I started to feel angry with Professor Dumbledore. When I saw him looking towards us, I snapped.

"You promised," I hissed, glaring at him, "You said you would tell him! You said he was safe. That was why we had to let him go. He doesn't look fine! He looks underfed! He looks like a kid who went to hell and back!" I looked to Harry and went pale. There, visible on his neck, were strangle marks. Littered up and down his arms were bruises. It was obvious our fat uncle had done them. Suddenly, I turned back to Dumbledore. "You left him to get beat up!" My voice turned to a whisper. "You have failed. As head of house Potter, I take Harry Potter into my custody."

Dumbledore looked shocked. I'm not sure if it was because I was head of house Potter or that I could be a head. You had to be 17, after all. Well, technically you had to be of age. It was common knowledge to Albus Dumbledore that Skylar Black was only almost three years older than Harry Potter. She was two years ahead, going into her fourth year.

It was Michelle who asked the question on their mind.

"How?" she asked.

"How did you think I got custody of you and Rose?" I asked back.

"I always thought Mr. Malfoy was our guardian," she admitted.

"I gave her the head title when Grams died. I knew I had no choice. If I didn't, we would go to an orphanage and possibly separated," Rose started, stepping forward for the first time.

"Only a Potter had to do that. I'll be somewhat of a regent. It's common knowledge that I'm half Potter, so I was the perfect choice. I was seven, and insanely independent. I was the perfect pureblood. With the death of Gram, I became the Black head. Yet knowing I was only seven, I went to Uncle Luc, but like Gram, he thought Rose was the proper sister to me. No one really expected Mich to turn out good," I paused, my lip curling in disgust, "No one expected Mich to be the one closest to Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness to Dawn**

**Chapter 2**

"You're a bitch!" Mich screamed, walking up and slapping me.

"You're a traitor! I give custody of Harry James Potter and Petunia Michelle Black to Petunia Dursley. For now, you only have access to the trust funds," My voice turned sad, "He was the reason Mum and Uncle Prongs died. He was the reason Dad got arrested!" I screamed. Rose hugged me while I cried. Together, we went inside the train. Looking around, we saw Draco talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Rose looked like she wanted to go, but didn't want to leave me.

"Go," I whispered. I decided to walk around. While walking, I saw two redheads about my age.

"I'm Fred," one told me.

"I am George!" cried the other diplomatically. Fred and George looked almost identical, except for a small freckle on George's ear.

"I'm Hydrangeah Skylar Black. You can call me Skylar," I told them.

"Nice to meet you. Why don't you sit with us and the other fourth years. There are no house rivalries between us. We think it's stupid," Fred told me.

"Sure," I smiled, following them.

"Everybody, this is Skylar. Skylar, this is Elizabeth Pierce," a brown haired girl from Ravenclaw waved, "her brother Allen," a guy from Hufflepuff waved, "Jonathon Masen," here, a guy gave me a high five, "Linsey Walers," a slytherin girl gave me a hug, "Matt Davies," a cute brown haired boy bowed, "Cedric Diggory," a Hufflepuff smiled, "his sister Alianah," a Ravenclaw girl next to Elizabeth hugged me, "Marrietta Edgebonnoh," a Hufflepuff glared, "Malissa Ron," the girl next to Marrietta also glared, "Linc Salson," a Slytherin girl gave me the finger, "Janie Martz," a Griffindor girl waved, "John Flint," a Slytherin smiled, "Andy Clawford," a Ravenclaw smiled, "John Michaelson," another Ravenclaw bowed, "and Jon White," a slytherin looked at me.

"What house do you want to be in, Skylar?" Andy asked.

"To be honest, I'm a Slytherin. My sister Rose is too. Yet our sister Michelle is a Gryffindor," I told them. They seemed to notice my distaste.

"Sibling rivalry?" George asked sympathetically.

"More than that. I gave up everything for that girl. Yet she's willing to give it up for Bloody Harry Potter!" I exclaimed angrily.

"What does she have to do with Harry Potter?" Jon asked.

"He's our brother," I said sadly, "I can't help but blame him for everything that happened all those years ago."

"Why?" a soft voice said behind me. Turning around, I saw the asshole who live. My body burned with hatred towards the boy. He ruined my life!

"I was awake that night!" I glared. "It was nearing midnight and I couldn't sleep. I decided to eavesdrop. 'What can we do, Lils?' James asked. 'Maybe we could give the others away?' Lily questioned. For months, they had forgotten they had two more children. Dad gave me attention, though. I snuck into your nursery 'that you were kind enough to share with Rose.' I looked at my sleeping sister and thought about what to do. Then 'Lily! It's him! Take Harry and Michelle and run!' James yelled. 'Harry and Michelle!' not 'the kids!', 'Harry and Michelle!' I heard him die. His body hit the floor with a loud thump. Meanwhile, Mom was in front of you. Voldemort entered the room and gave her a chance to live. Give him you and Rose, she lives. She tried giving him just Rose, so he killed her. Then, he turned to Rose and muttered the killing curse. It rebounded on him. The wall collapsed and you got your scar. Then, Hagrid arrived. He took you. I got Mich and we went to Gram. She loved Rose and I, ignoring Mich. We lived with her for four years, when she died," my voice held an urgency now, "That's why I hate you, Harry Potter."

Fred wrapped his arm around me in a comforting way. Suddenly, I cried. For the first time since the day my mother started ignoring me, I cried for my mother's abandonment. It felt good to cry for once. When I stopped crying, I looked up. Dark blue eyes stared down at me. I felt myself get lost in his eyes. They were very beautiful. Then, I shook myself, remembering I couldn't get too close to anybody.

"I'm gonna go in the bathroom to change," I announced. I grabbed my Miami bag and rushed to the bathrooms. Turning around for a second, I saw an elf.

"Dobby!" I cried in surprise and delight, hugging the elf.

"Skylar is nice to Dobby so Dobby has decided to warn Skylar!" Dobby squeaked.

"What are you talking about, Dobby?" I asked.

"Beware this year Skylar, for bad things will be happening," Dobby told me.

"What is going to happen?" I asked, panic lacing my voice.

"Bad things will be going on a Hogwarts this year, Skylar Black!" Dobby warned.

"Tell me what's going on!" I screamed hysterically, knowing I had to protect my sister.

Suddenly, I was pulled into a vision. I was in a dark corridor. There was a light up ahead. I walked towards it and saw the wall. There, written in blood and dripping, was a message. 'Her body shall lie in the chamber forever.' I screamed loudly, shooting up. I was laying on the ground in the bathroom. Dobby was gone and I was panting. Who was 'she'? What was the chamber? I was wondering what the answer was to all these questions.

"Bad things will be going on at Hogwarts this year, Skylar Black!" I heard Dobby say in my head.

"Her body shall lie in the forever," I whispered. But who was 'her'?


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkness to Dawn**

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the train ride passed in peace. Rose came to check on me once. She was very happy I had made friends. I had felt growing trepidation as the train approached the station. Would my new friends hate me if I weren't in their house? I knew they wouldn't. I couldn't help my fear, however. I made my way to Hagrid, who was standing by the boats. Rose, a little girl, Mich, and I shared a boat, Rose and I ignoring Mich. I looked toward the castle and memories assaulted me. Nobody knew I had a photographic memory. I could remember the day I was born, in this very castle.

"Home sweet home," I whispered, remembering when I was one and my dad took me on my first broom ride. We were born in the beginning of our parents' sixth year. We weren't supposed to happen. It was one foolish night in fifth year. I was always Daddy's Little Girl. I only saw my father once a month after his graduation from Hogwarts.

"I miss you, Daddy," I cried, knowing he could not hear me. My cries and pleas were silent, though. I knew I could not have my father back. Yet he was all I wanted to have. I hadn't seen him I almost twelve years.

…

It was a sunny day and a 16-year-old Sirius Black was getting a heavily pregnant Lily Evans some peanut butter and pickles. She had loved that food since she got pregnant eight months before. She was having twin girls, and he was very excited to be a father. Yes, he was 16. That didn't matter, though he wished James would let it go and talk to him again. Halloween was approaching fast. It was a week away! Lily still didn't like the fact that she was going to be a mom at sixteen, but she was warming up to it. Hydrangeah Skylar Black and, to his disgust, Petunia Michelle Black would be born soon. He wished Lily would have come up with something different.

"Do you have pickles and peanut butter?" he asked an elf.

"Coco will get you some right away, sir!" the young elf squeaked excitedly. He saw another boy, he recognized him as a fourth year Ravenclaw named Jonathon Pierce, asking for the same thing. He remembered his girlfriend was pregnant with a boy and a girl. He felt sorry, knowing how hard it was to be having a baby in Hogwarts. Joanne, the boys' girlfriend, had been adamnent to keeping both children. He had a feeling their children would be friends one day. He hoped so. A first year came running up to Sirius, another following to Jonathon.

"Lily is in labor!" the first year said.

"What?" he asked in shock, knowing it was too early. She was only eight months along, just barely that. There was a chance they could die, all three of them. He was scared. He had come to care about Lily.

"Come on!" the kid insisted and he started running to the hospital wing. After many hours, he was looking down at Skylar. He had picked out the name Hydrangeah Skylar Black for her and it truly fit her. Her cheeks were rosy and she had creamy skin. Her hair was black, and her nose was adorable. She was his little Princess. His Princess Skylar. He would protect her forever, no matter what. Suddenly, her eyes opened. They revealed a stunning sky blue color with little pieces of grey. He loved his daughter with all his heart.

Lily, however, was singing softly to Petunia Michelle. She looked just like Lily. Lily knew all her earlier doubts were gone. Happy to be a mother, she went to sleep. She could and would do this. She was a mom!

…

I looked up to see Rose looking at me in concern.

"What did you see?" she asked me.

"The past. The day I was born. Dad was on a pickle run when mom went into labor," she laughed.

"All the time it's been a warning. Something's going to happen," she told me seriously.

"I know. I don't know what, though," I said. It was true. I had been having lots of visions concerning dad lately. I knew he was in Azkaban. I knew he was innocent. I knew Peter Pettigrew was alive. Where was he, though? I didn't know.

When we arrived in the castle, we were sorted before the first years. The hat sang a song then McGonagall called the first name.

"Black, Hydrangeah!" she called. I scowled at the use of my name and sat on the stool, the hat perched on my head.

"Aaaaaaaaaah, the Hogwarts baby has returned. Such a great mind. Ravenclaw would suit you. Brave like a Gryffindor. Loyal like a Hufflepuff. But the ambition. You feel you need to prove youself. You want to go far. Better be SLYTHERIN! Good luck, Skylar," the hat told me.

"Black, Petunia!" Professor McGonagall called.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it cried before touching her head.

"Potter, Rose!" McGonagall announced. The hall burst into whispered conversation.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called. Rose came to where I was by Jonathon and Lindsey. Across the hall, I could see Fred smiling at me. Allen was glaring at Elizabeth. I heard Dumbledore start his speech. All the first years had been sorted while I was looking for my friends. I saw a girl who had red hair and looked like she was Fred and George's sister. She was all alone. I felt bad for her she looked slightly tired. I hoped she was alright. Food appeared suddenly. I was so hungry I ate immediately. I looked up and noticed Slytherins didn't have as much food as others. Nobody could even have seconds. I gave Rose some of my food.

"Here," I said. I knew there was barely enough for us to have half a serving.

"Thanks," she mumbled. After dinner, we went up to the Slytherin dorms.

AN: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY! I love writing and am very passionate about it. Review about it and make me very happy please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Darkness to Dawn**

**Chapter 4**

I looked up, crying. There stood Voldemort, feet away. I was filled by rage towards this monster.

"YOU!" I screamed, "You killed her! It's your fault! You killed my sister!"

The man shrugged, not caring.

"We can discuss this later. I did not come here for you," he said. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled, wand pointing at my brother. Screaming, I propelled myself in front of him, arms outstretched. I smiled as the curse engulfed me.

…

I woke up, shaking and sweating from my nightmare. I went down to breakfast after showering and dressing. There was another hour until classes start. My body was still shaking. What did my dream mean? Why would I jump in front of Harry? Which sister had died? I didn't know.

"Morning," a groggy voice said. I turned around and saw Rose. She had just woken up and was only half awake. Her hair was a mess. Unlucky for her, she had inherited her father's hair. I waved my wand and she looked perfect.

"Morning!" I said somewhat cheerfully.

"Classes start today!" she was excited. I was too, to be honest.

"Yep!" I replied. Today, my waist length hair was pulled up. I, to be honest, looked like my father as a girl while my age. I was handed my schedule by Professor Snape. First, I had potions then DADA! My favorite subjects. I scanned through quickly. Herbology then lunch. Gym then Divination. Arithmancy then Ancient Runes today. Tomorrow was Transfiguration, politics, Spell Making, family, lunch, gym, French, free. I got up, wanting to get my stuff. I was excited for school!

"Bye!" I called to Rose. I hurried up to my dorm, getting my things. Then, I hurried to potions. I arrived early and sat in the seat closest to the front. I took out my sketch pad, drawing the room I was in. I had to admit, it was pretty fun to do that. I finished before anyone came in. I put it away, closing my eyes and relaxing. I felt myself pulled into a vision.

Rose was sobbing into Harry's shoulder. Yet she was older, probably 15 or 16, and was glaring at someone.

"I did what I had to do," somebody said sadly.

When the vision ended class hadn't started yet still. A boy walked in front of me.

"Mind if I sit here?" his silky voice asked.

"Go right ahead," I said. I smiled at him. He was kind of cute.

"I'm Nate Prewett," he said, "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Black," he kissed my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Prewett," I blushed.

"Oh please. Call me Nate," he laughed.

"Only if you call me Skylar!" I giggled.

"Sure!" he said.

"Hello class! Today we will be learning to make a remedy for boils! You will be working with the person next to you. You will where you are all year!" Professor Snape drawled. We made the cure in ten minutes. We were then dismissed from class.

"You wanna go to the library?" Nate asked, staring down at me with his choclatey eyes. His blonde hair stuck up in spikes. His skin was tan, I noticed.

"No. Let's go to the lake!" I said excitedly. He agreed.

"You know I've been wondering why you came here. To Hogwarts, I mean," he said suddenly. I was a bit surprised by the question though.

"I guess I just missed it," I explained, "I was born here. Did you know that?"

"No I didn't."

"My parents were 16 when I was born. Over there is where my dad and I would hide playing hide and go seek. My dad took me for my first broom ride here. Mom never knew. My dad and I were close. We used to do everything together. A week before mom died him and I went to a fancy restraint with his girlfriend. I wore a pink dress and he wore a suit. She wore a blue dress. He proposed to her that night he asked me to come live with them. I was so happy. Everybody believes my dad betrayed mom and her husband. I know he didn't. He loved my mom as a friend. He loved Harry and Rose. He loved Mich and me," I didn't realize I was crying until Nate wiped my tears away gently. He hugged me, rocking as I cried.

"I'm sorry!" I cried. He rocked me back and forth slowly. As if in slow motion, he leaned down and I leaned up. Our mouths met in a hunger filled kiss. Fireworks were going off in my head. I wondered if this was what it felt like to love someone but quickly shook that thought away. I couldn't love Nate. I just met him. Slowly, he pulled away. His eyes held an emotion I hadn't seen before.

"Go to Hogsmead with me?" he asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes. I smiled. I hadn't felt this light in a long time. Since my mother's death when I was four.

"Of course!" I beamed, ecstatic I would be going with him.

"Be my girl?" he asked.

"Course!" I replied. For once in my life, I felt safe. Safe in my boyfriends' arms. I would be safe in his arms forever. I knew we would face challenges, but we would make it.

"We're a team, you know," I murmured before falling to sleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Darkness to Dawn**

**Chapter 5**

The weeks leading up to the Hogsmead trip were filled with Nate and I snogging all the time. My full schedule got to me. I had to go to Madam Pomfrey once a week to get 20 bottles of pepper-up potion. Rose and I were drifting apart. It was very obvious to me. It saddened me considering once we were so close. I dealt, though. I talked to the headmaster about not wearing the uniform and was told the uniform was optional. I immediately started wearing muggle clothes. I would need to go shopping soon, though. On the day of the Hogsmead trip I heard Nate was sick and had to stay at Hogwarts for the day. I went to his dorm and he told me to go to Hogsmead anyway. For once, I listened. I decided to go shopping today to get it over with. I got all types of clothes. I got 10 pairs of yoga pants, jeans of all colors, tons of t-shirts, long sleeve shirts, and tons of dresses. I also got shoes. I got 20 pairs of boots, flip flops, tennis shoes, converse, and heels. I also got food and a trunk to store it all. Then I went to the bookstore and started my very own library. Then, I went back to the school. When I got to the lake I saw Rose lounging on the lawn. Her hair was pulled up and she was talking to a boy. To my shock, I found the boy was none other than Harry Potter. I quickly headed back off the school grounds. For once I was thankful for my metamorphmagus ability. I made my hair shorter and lighter, changing it to a dark red. I also made my eyes darken to a blackish color. My body grew taller and I became Andy Morrow, my other self. Andy was 23, had tan skin and was super fun. She went clubbing, got drunk, and had a great time. I became her when I couldn't handle being me. I walked into the Hogshead.

"One firewhiskey," I said, sliding a coin across. The bartender nodded and got my drink. I thanked him and downed the whole thing, the burning liquid sliding down my throat. Then, I left. I couldn't get drunk at Hogwarts. Once I was outside, I shifted back to me, thankful for the excuse of Hogsmead. I had already felt my pain deaden.

…

Nate and I were trying to ignore the fact that we had been together two months almost and still hadn't gone on a date. I hadn't had a vision in a long time but my sleep was plagued by nightmares. Always the same. I would be watching from the sidelines, helpless, as Michelle was killed. I didn't know why I was having these nightmares. I hated them, though. They scared me.

Rose and I were still not talking. After nearly a month it bothered me slightly less. She hung out less and less with her friends and more with his. She called them her friends! I began to get closer to Draco, though. He was a great friend. I loved him like a little brother. I also got closer to Elizabeth and Allen Pierce. I knew them when I was younger. I also got closer to the Weasley twins and Alianah Diggory. I found my friends great and fun to be around. The Weasleys introduced me to Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, and Katie Bell. Katie was a third year but really fun. The rest were fourth years with me. I didn't care anymore. Rose, Michelle, and Harry couldn't hurt me because I didn't care.

I went out for a drink every night. I didn't drink too much. Only a glass a night. Never more than two. I would eventually go clubbing, but not yet. I also learned more about Harry Potter. He lived with Petunia and Vernon Dursley for the summer. He was best friends with Ron Weasley and Hermionie Granger. He fell asleep five minutes into History of Magic and failed potions horribly. He is okay in charms and Transfiguration and likes to hang out with everyone. I wish it was easier to hate him, though. I couldn't hate him just like I couldn't hate him like I couldn't hate Rose and Mich. I couldn't hate him like I couldn't hate Mom. I just couldn't.

"Happy birthday to me," I whispered quietly with my eyes closed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Darkness to Dawn**

**Chapter 6**

In the week after my birthday, I was a wreck. I only wanted to cry. I had a right to, too. My birthday was a week before Halloween. My mother died on Halloween.

On Halloween, I wore my yoga pants and a t-shirt with boots. I walked around in a daze, fighting back my tears. I had seen Rose talking cheerfully to her friends. She wasn't upset in the least. Harry had been acting normally, joking with friends and ignoring my existence. Even Michelle, who was slightly less cheerful, was still being her normal self. It was upsetting that they didn't care. I moved forward though, letting bygones be bygones. I left behind my whole life for Rose and Mich, I could return to normal just as easily. I started to drink more and my grades rose. I spent more time in the library than with my friends. I didn't care, though. I would be happy with what I had. My life would continue.

The Halloween feast was amazing. There was candy and pumpkin pie, even apple pie was there. I enjoyed the feast so much. Beaubatons hadn't let us celebrate Halloween. Secretly, my friends and I had, though. We were careful and never got caught. We also set off fireworks one year for a bang. We didn't even get caught for that. It was fun. For Christmas last year, we had set off fireworks from the roof at midnight and charmed all the stairs to sing 'We wish you a Merry Christmas' when stepped on. Then, on the wall, we charmed it to have a portrait of the Marauders. They were in Animagous form and smiled animal grins. We were never caught.

I got off the bench of the table, walking slowly to the exit. I opened the door and slipped out. I walked into the Entrance Hall and kept my head down. I heard voices talking.

"Sssssssssso hungry. For ssssssssssssssso long. Food. I finally get to eat. Rip. Tear. Ssssssssssssssshred," I heard a voice hiss.

"Come on. It's gonna kill someone!" I heard Harry yell. I hid in one of the nooks I found in the wall. I watched as he, Ron, and Hermionie got here and their eyes widened in horror. I turned around and saw Mrs. Norris on the wall, petrified. I drowned out the conversation going on behind me, instead focusing on the wall. There was a puddle of water lying underneath Mrs. Norris, her blank eyes staring unseeingly into the clear substance. Her fur was sticking up and her tail was wrapped around a candelabra. I heard a voice in my head, telling me to go home. I ignored it. My eyes travelled over the hard wall and I felt like I might pass out. There, written neatly in blood, was a dripping message. A scary message.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware," I whispered to myself while staring at the bloody words that spelled the same thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Darkness to Dawn**

**Chapter 7**

I was sitting on a bench next to my dad. He was grinning with his arm wrapped around me.

"You go back to Hogwarts next week," he noted. I nodded. "I got you a little present. The others and I each had a map and a book. Use them wisely. Have fun this year and I'll see you soon,"

I grabbed the books he was handing me.

"Thanks daddy!" I chirped excitedly. He kissed my head softly and hugged me to him.

"Bye baby-girl," he whispered.

I looked around and noticed I was still hidden in the nook. I walked back to the Slytherin common room. I still had homework to do. I felt a droplet leak down my face and realized with a start that I was crying. My dad would be back with me soon. That thought kept me sane. I smiled as I realized that.

"Yay!" I cheered quietly, happy to know things would be okay. I realized, startled, that I was back at the common room.

"Pureblood Pride," I said. I walked into the common room and went to 'my' table. Taking a deep breath, I opened my book and started to read.

'The accio charm is useful when something is needed. The wand of the user makes a backwards P.' I read. I looked up and saw Nate standing in front of me.

"Hey!" I smiled slightly. I was still in a good mood from my vision.

"Don't 'hey' me. We're never hanging out. All you do is homework now! What is your problem?" he demanded. I glared at him. How dare he speak to me that way?

"Well I'm sorry I don't have my priorities straight!" I yelled sarcastically.

"I never said you didn't! I just wanna at least get to talk to you! Is that so much to ask?" he yelled in frustration.

"I have a lot of work to do all the time! It's not like you don't have the option of coming to talk to me! So don't blame this on me, Nate Prewett!" I screamed back. I vaguely noticed everyone was watching us, but I was too wrapped up in my fight.

"It is your fault, though! I don't know if you noticed, but you're so withdrawn from everyone! Even your own sisters are being ignored by you!" he fought.

"It's not my fault my sisters and I aren't getting along! How dare you bring that up! And I can be as withdrawn as I want!" I argued back. I was on the verge of tears by now, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him see me cry because of him.

"If you want to be so withdrawn, why don't we just break up then?" he questioned.

"Fine then!" I screamed as I walked up to my room with my things. As soon as I was in my room, I let the tears come. Every Halloween was horrible. This one was worse. Hopefully I wouldn't have to deal with my ex-boyfriend for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

**Darkness to Dawn**

**Chapter 8**

I sat down as far away from Nate as possible at breakfast. He just sat there. It made me nervous. He couldn't regret his breaking up with me, could he? The n I realized what I was thinking and snapped out of it.

"Skylar, are you paying attention?" Draco asked. I shook my head no, having not even realized he joinged me.

"No, sorry. When did you get here?" I asked.

"Just a minute ago. I said class starts in 10 minutes," he told me. My eyes widened as I realized the hall was almost empty. I started to run to class.

"Bye!" I called to him over my shoulder as I hurried to class. As I took my seat, I noticed the teacher wasn't there yet. I looked at my watch and found class started in five minutes. At least I was early. I found my eyes watering as I saw Nate.

…

It was a big field decorated as a wedding reception. I stood, dancing with Fred.

"I've missed you," he murmured quietly in my ear. I smiled to myself as he told me that.

"I've missed you too," I whispered back.

"Then stay with me. Be my girlfriend again. Move in with me," Fred begged. I shook my head softly.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I want to, but I can't," I told him quietly as tears poured down my face.

"Then just tonight. Please," he begged. He showed how much he wanted it by pulling me into a kiss.

…

I gasped quietly at my vision. I was happy I would move on one day. Happy I would move on with Fred. That he would be my knight in shining armour.


	9. Chapter 9

**Darkness to Dawn**

**Chapter 9**

"I don't want to "put up with it" anymore Nate!" I screamed angrily.

"You don't want to be with me?" he asked dangerously. His eyes, which I had once loved, now scared the crap out of me.

"I don't know," I told him quietly. His eyes flashed dangerously. I shook on the inside but remained still outside. He stepped toward me and I resisted the urge to step back. I would not give him the satisfaction of knowing I was scared.

"You will love me!" he told me as he slapped me. The force of the blow sent me flying to the ground. As he walked away, I let myself cry silently for a little while. The past week had been repeated. I'd come downstairs, get in a fight with him, and he'd hit me. The next day he's apologize, tell me he loved me and he'd never do it again then he'd do it again. It enraged me and he always made me lie, threatening to hurt me more if I didn't. I knew I'd reached my breaking point. The abuse kept me crying. It was obvious to me I couldn't take much more. I would never admit that though.


	10. Chapter 10

**Darkness to Dawn**

**Chapter 10**

The November air made me shiver as I walked down the trail to Hogsmead. Nate was with his friends, to my relief. I was no longer given the priveledge to talk to others. If Nate saw me talking to anyone, even a teacher, I'd see his rage. I gave up trying to pretend to be happy only when I was with others. My mask was always up. I didn't have time to drink anymore, so I was depressed. I couldn't talk to my friends, or else I'd get hurt. Rose had been resorted into Gryffindor, to my relief. Meanwhile I was dying on the inside and out. I was becoming paler and my bones seemed to stick out. I would be hungry one moment and full the next. The little food I could manage to choke down I would throw back up a hour later. I had cold chills and heat flashes. I had even fainted a couple times. Nobody, teacher or student, noticed though. I fail my classes and am always tired. I know I'll get peace soon, though.

I walk into the Three Broomsticks and slide into a chair at the bar. Madam Rosmerta looked at me and her eyes widened. She rushed to get me hot cocoa as she noticed I was shaking from being so cold. I was having a cold chill right now but I knew soon I'd be so hot I'd have to strip down to my tanktop and shorts. It happened a lot. My hands were bony and weak. My face looked pale and skinny. I hid the bruises with makeup and the questions didn't come. That was all I hid, though. Rosmerta gave me the cocoa and I sipped it and noticed it had a hint of firewhiskey in it.

"Thank you," I whispered, my voice hoarse and raspy from not being used.

"You're welcome, sweetie," she said to me as she turned to her other customers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Darkness to Dawn**

**Chapter 11**

"There is nothing wrong," I lied. Fred shook his head and George looked at me in disbelief.

"You obviously haven't looked in a mirror," George told me before scooping me up and bringing me to the hospital wing.

"Let me down!" I said indignantly as George carried me.

"Nope. Man you need to eat more. No joke that you weigh less than my trunk," he told me and I shot him a strange look. He ignored it and instead dumped me on a bed. I was about to get up when pain encased me and I whimpered. My body trembled and I cried silently as my body twitched and convulsed. Suddenly, I screamed. Two pairs of hands tried to soothe me but I continued to scream and convulse and feel the pain. As I closed my eyes I felt it leave my body and my body went limp. My heart beat slowed and my eyes popped open. They were wide and I slowly felt my heart stop as a throaty laugh echoed around me and two redheads cried for the loss of one of their friends to some unknown enemy that they now hated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Darkness to Dawn**

**Chapter 12**

I felt like I was floating. There were two people in front of me. Mum looked like she did the day she died. She was crying and looked like she might punch someone in the face.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," she told me. Tears came to my eyes as I heard those words. Her husband stood beside her awkwardly.

"We should go inside and explain everything to her, Lils," he said quietly. It was then that I noticed the house. It was light blue with a wraparound porch and French doors. For once in my life, I felt at home. We went inside and sat on the couch.

"We appealed your case to a higher power. We'll go to court and the judge will see if you deserve to go back. Until then you'll stay here. You can watch those you love on the tv," Mom explained. I nodded my head, trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I was dead.

"I'm going to my room," I said. I got up and knew instantly where my room was and I went to it and turned on the tv.

Fred and George ran down the hall in a daze, going to the one place they truly felt 'at home'. As they shouted the password, they ran inside.

"Hey," Rose smiled cheerfully, her eyes bright.

"Skylar is dead," George panted.

"What?" Rose and Michelle shrieked.

"She-she's dead. I've been worried about her lately so George and I dragged her to the Hospital Wing. She died minutes later in our arms. She looked so weak and her eyes were dull even when she was alive. It was scary. I could have sworn I heard her whisper I love you all before she died. She was so sad. When Madam Pomfrey was examining her body she found bruises everywhere!" Fred had been crying for awhile. Rose looked shocked and Michelle looked pissed.

"Where did she get them from?" Michelle asked angrily. Her eyes were dangerous. She was scary.

"I don't know," George said. That was when I noticed Harry was crying too.

"Lets celebrate her life, not grieve her death," Rose said quietly. Tears leaked out of her eyes and she brushed them away angrily. With that, I woke up. My dream was so realistic. The only difference was people cared. I was in my room and I still felt sick. I stood up shakily and looked in the mirror. I looked at the person in the mirror, who looked like me. Could she be me? I knew she was. I had known all along I couldn't die. I had to live. Yet death seemed more comforting, even now. If I died who would protect my siblings, though? No one. I had to. My death wouldn't help anyone. Therefore, I had to live even if I was only to keep them alive. Still shaky, I started for the door. If no one would save me, then I would save myself. For my self, for once.


End file.
